


Q IS FOR QUANDARY

by malfoible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is searching for the perfect birthday present for James. He finds an ideal present in a gallery and makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q IS FOR QUANDARY

It was almost James birthday and Q was having trouble thinking of what to buy.

What do you get the country’s top secret agent.

A man who has access to fabulous cars, wonderful gadget and exquisite clothes on a regular basis.

It had puzzled him for weeks until he remembered where they had their first meeting.  
He would buy a painting.  
He looked on the net for art galleries and found half a dozen within walking distance.

After a couple of stuffy places that were filled with Old Masters he found himself in Monmouth Street outside the Malfoy Gallery.

He had to buzz to get in but the woman on reception was not at all stuffy looking. She was dressed head to foot in pink her pale golden hair held up with two pink chopsticks.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Gallery are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Hello, Yes I'm looking for a gift I'm just not sure what."

"You're welcome to look round. Draco em I mean Mr. Malfoy will be right with you."

She went back to reading her book.

He began to look round, at first glance they were straightforward drawings and paintings but looking at them more closely they were clearly satirical. He couldn't help smiling this was exactly what he wanted.

He had passed onto the second wall when he was joined by a tall pale man with hair as a fair as the woman at the desk. Maybe she was his sister.

He held out his hand and said "Draco Malfoy. Have you seen anything you like?"

"Draco? Like the constellation, how wonderful. Yes your paintings are unusual exactly what I want.  
A gift for my partner he's notoriously difficult to buy for.”

They walked round the whole gallery Draco was very knowledgeable about all the works.  
He helped Q pick out the ideal gift for James.

At first glance a couple sitting at a cafe in Montmartre, He in evening dress and the woman in a vivid red gown the only colour. The pair were enjoying a glass of wine but look closely you see she's trying to steal his watch and he is flirting with the waiter.

James would love it.

"Do you want to take it with you? I can have it delivered."

"I'll take it thanks I'm cutting it fine, I couldn't think what to get. Now I've found you I'll come again."

As Draco was wrapping the painting the phone rang.

"Hi Harry, Have you been troubled by wrackspurts today?"

A pause as the person on the other end answered presumably denying having any trouble at all.

"Yes He's here we've sold a painting. Draco can you meet Harry at Oliver’s for lunch in half an hour?"

Draco nodded and she spoke into the phone.

“Yes he'll see you there. Bye Harry."

The payment and wrapping part complete, the pale young man said" I’ll walk you out.  
Luna I’m going for lunch if you go out make sure you lock up.”

“Of course give Harry a hug from me.”

Out on the pavement, Q asked.” Are you going to Oliver’s on Rose Street. Would you mind if I walked with you?  
I’ll just let my partner know where I’ll be.”

He sent a quick text to James.

They walked together talking easily Q didn’t have many friends outside of work and Draco was good company.  
Reaching the bistro Draco ordered his usual hot chocolate and Q his tea they continued to chat.  
Around five minutes later a figure with brown hair and glasses entered in a rush, he leaned towards Draco for a quick kiss.

“Sorry I’m late. I’ill go get some coffee.”

 

James had received the text and took a cab to Rose Street. He arrived at the bistro and looking through the window was surprised to see Q with a good looking blond. 

A shard of jealousy pierced him, then he pushed it away, his lover would hardly have to asked him to come if he was has an assignation.

He pushed open the door just as a third young man joined the two at the table. He could easily have been Q’s younger brother. Same short messy brown hair, same glasses.

He walked over just in time for the introductions.  
Draco extremely politely asked Bond and Q to join them and Q equally politely declined.

They moved to another table Draco passing over the parcel” Don’t forget this.”

“ No. Thank you. I will come again I enjoyed this morning very much.”

James got some coffee and after a little while asked.

“So what have you been up to apart from picking up beautiful blonds.”

“Beautiful. Is he?” Q looked over at Draco.

“You hadn’t noticed.”

“Why would I?”

James had spent too much time with devious people, spies, professional liars. He looked at his partner.

Q wasn’t devious or a liar. He wasn’t at all interested in what people looked like.  
If he left James it would be for a very good reason and he would tell James all about it first.  
Q was the most honest and truthful person James had ever met. James felt a little ashamed judging Q so shallowly.

All this passed over his face and Q read every expression.

“You were jealous?”

“Yes a little, it surprised me too, I can’t remember feeling jealous, since school or college maybe.”

Q reached for James hand and smiled.

They ordered some food and enjoyed their lunch. Draco and his partner had waved when they left.  
“Do call in again.”

 

The wonderful thing about James was he could always get a cab. They had barely stepped outside when one pulled up. Soon they were speeding home through the London streets.

“What’s in the parcel?” 

“Your birthday present. You’re awfully difficult to buy for James but I found what I hope you’ll like in the Malfoy Gallery that’s where I met Draco.

James was touched. “ You don’t need to buy me presents I only want you.”

“007. Professionally you’re an expert at seduction techniques, in private you’re hopeless. “ I only want you.” Can’t you do better than that.”

“When you really mean it it always sounds corny.” James smiled. “ And I do mean it.”

He reached for Q and tipped his head up for a heart stopping bone melting kiss that lasted all the way home. Q was moaning and James almost had to lift him out of the cab.

“Don’t forget the parcel.”

James held Q up with one hand and held the parcel in the other. Somehow he managed to pay the cabby and get them both into the house.

“So I’m hopeless at seduction am I?”

He hung up his jacket, kicked off his shoes and loosened his shirt. He undressed Q swiftly and deftly. Sitting down, James pulled him down onto his lap.

He continued kissing and caressing his lover teasing him tickling him licking him. He used every part of his body to take Q to the edge time and again, until Q was begging.

“Ok. Ok. you’re fantastic at seduction now can you please stop teasing and get…

The last words were lost as James sank inside him with one long slow push.

It’s different when you mean it.


End file.
